dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Opendi (MAA Fanfic Universe)
Agent Eric Opendi is a clone of the initial Crossover Gerosha version of Eric Stanley Opendi, given similar powers to the original. He features at the end of Percolation, as well as its follow-up work Percolation: Legends, which were written as a fanfic justification for putting Extirpon inside the world of Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook from 2013-2016. Legends was furthermore a written excuse to envision what Avengers Alliance Tactics would have been like with the Sodality of Gerosha Legends factoring into its plot. Abilities His abilities vary according to which suit and equipment he carries as an agent or commander. However, in Extirpon mode, he is able to do all the same things as his Earth-G7.0 counterpart. Character bio ''Percolation'' Main article: Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles) After Extirpon finds a way home, it's revealed to him that he's been cloned in secret by SHIELD. That way, a version of Extirpon can still exist in this divergent branch timeline themed after the Marvel Gaming Universe. However, in spite finding access to the Power Cosmic and being able to replicate his Marlquaanite original, the clone of Extirpon is hesitant to make full use of his mimicry of the original's power set, instead opting to become a faithful SHIELD agent. ''Percolation: Legends'' SHIELD and SCALLOP discover together that the Incursions have made the Percolation Wave itself unstable, leading to a possibility of the Marlquaan invading Earth-12131's offshoot timelines and destroying them. The Sodality of Gerosha legends are recruited to deal with this issue. However, their efforts to sever ties between the 12131 offshoots and G7.2.1 only result in one of the 12131 offshoots gaining clones of heroes from most of the Dozerfleet Megaverse - as well as clones of their enemies. Agent Opendi helps lead the team's transition. Meanwhile, issues in the Savage Lands lead to Agent Opendi getting promoted to Commander Opendi. He must get his new teammates from the Sodality, SHIELD, and the Avengers to work together and thwart whatever they find down there. On top of this, he struggles with the fact that his original's future wife and son have been cloned into that world, leading him to feel obligated to close that arc by uniting with them at the expense of severing his ties with Omega Sentinel. This is on top of the fact that Sif still holds a grudge against him for rejecting her, whereas his original briefly dated her. Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * Antihero: Any other hero with him and both are violent vigilantes. * Highway to Hell: Teams up with Ghost Rider, Damion Hellstrom, or any other character associated with damnation. See also * Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles) * Percolation: Legends * Extirpon (disambiguation) * Eric Opendi (Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe) External links * Original article at MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category:Dozerfleet superheroes Category:MAA Fanfic Universe characters Category:Percolation clones Category:Extirpon